<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginnings by GoldenBuddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166231">Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle'>GoldenBuddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No beta we die like mne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the weird faceless man left, little Timmy dropped his hand to his side. The longer he stood there, next to the sandbox, the worse he felt.</p><p>There was a tickle in the back of his throat, his head hurt, and his thoughts were weird, distorted, cracked.</p><p>Then, suddenly the 6 year old burst into tears. He sobbed and hiccuped as his thoughts continued to shatter and distort.</p><p>He continued to cry as his Dad rushed over and picked him up before he scoured his body for any wounds or cuts. Timmy just buried his aching head into his Dad’s chest.</p><p>“Tim, whats wrong?” The Dad asked in a soothing tone, Tim just whimpered, “W-Wanna go h-home.” His voice cracked for some reason.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we can go home.” The adult soothed as he rubbed the child’s back in a soothing motion. Tim just hiccuped and cried.</p><p>And as they started towards the car, the memories of the weird man vanished, but the cracking thoughts continued to get worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Masky AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the weird faceless man left, little Timmy dropped his hand to his side. The longer he stood there, next to the sandbox, the worse he felt.</p><p>There was a tickle in the back of his throat, his head hurt, and his thoughts were weird, distorted, <em>cracked</em>.</p><p>Then, suddenly the 6 year old burst into tears. He sobbed and hiccuped as his thoughts continued to shatter and distort.</p><p>He continued to cry as his Dad rushed over and picked him up before he scoured his body for any wounds or cuts. Timmy just buried his aching head into his Dad’s chest.</p><p>“Tim, whats wrong?” The Dad asked in a soothing tone, Tim just whimpered, “W-Wanna go h-home.” His voice cracked for some reason.</p><p>“Alright, alright, we can go home.” The adult soothed as he rubbed the child’s back in a soothing motion. Tim just hiccuped and cried.</p><p>And as they started towards the car, the memories of the weird man vanished, but the cracking thoughts continued to get worse.</p><p>———</p><p>When they reached their house, everything felt horrible and off. Tim knew this is his house and he knew his Dad was his Dada, but at the same time none of it was true.</p><p>So he continued to hiccup and cry as he was unbuckled from the car and brought inside. Tim was passed to his Momma but that didn’t do much to sooth him.</p><p>He was slowly rocked as the two adults flashed eachother concerned expressions, Tim never had fits like this before.</p><p>Eventually, either the cracking thoughts grew to to much or he cried himself out. Either way, he fell asleep.</p><p>And it was the middle of the night when Tim woke up. Well, it wasn’t really Tim who slowly climbed off his bed onto the plush floor of his? Tim’s? …His room.</p><p>The boy had to be very very careful as he walked through the room. He nearly fell over a few times, and at one point he did fall to the ground. But unlike any other kid, he didn’t burst into tears, he just stood back up.</p><p>The way he walked to the window was unsettling. It was like he was remembering how to walk for the first time in forever.</p><p>Eventually, he made it to the window. Being careful he clambered up the pillow and he immediately pressed himself against the window as his eyes looked around the forest line. The blank expression on his face twitched slightly as he looked. Where is he?</p><p>And then, There! The boy saw the tall faceless man. For the first time a small smile flittered across the entity in the boy’s body. And he waved.</p><p>The Slender Man waved back then vanished. Now that was done, the boy? Entity? …Boy. The boy climbed off of the window and he started to walk back to the bed. He was tired. His stomach ached for some reason but the boy didn’t know how to fix that.</p><p>But he did know sleeping fixes tiredness, so it could probably fix the aching, right?</p><p>Either way, the boy climbed into the bed and settled into bed. After a minute, his eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>———</p><p>Slowly and surely, the sun rose and filled the 6 year olds room with its sunny glow.</p><p>The boy was having none of beautiful morning as he pulled the blanket over his head just so he could get a few more minutes of sleep.</p><p>And all of that work was ruined when an adult man burst into the room.</p><p>“Morning Tim!” The man beamed, he didn’t flick on the light but he did walk over to the boy’s bed. “You feeling better?”</p><p>The boy pulled the blanket off of his head to get a glimpse of the stranger that burst into his room. He <em>looked</em> familiar, but the boy couldn’t pinpoint <em>why</em>.</p><p>For some strange reason the man’s mouth twitched into a frown. “Tim?” Oh, right he was talking to him. …His name isn’t Tim though.</p><p>The boy just tried to hide under his blanket again. And he managed to do it as well.</p><p>With a slight sigh, the man placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, the blanket acting as a barrier between them. “Timmy? Don’t you want to get up?” The boy stayed silent.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re hungry,-“ for some reason that word caused the boy to remember that his stomache was aching. The boy scrunched up his face at the weird feeling. Wasn’t sleeping supposed to help? “-You didn’t have supper last night, and I managed to get your Momma to make some delicious <em>Pancakes</em>!”</p><p>The boy popped his head out of his blanket with a confused and curious expression, he still didn’t talk though. “Thought that would work.” The man chuckled. “Do you need help getting dressed?” ..Dressed? He’s already wearing clothes though.</p><p>The boy’s confusion increased as he shook his head no. “Alrighty then. I’ll head downstairs and get your plate ready.” At those words the man ruffled the boy’s hair then stood up to leave.</p><p>The boy just watched the man leave the room with a confused expression. Who was that and why did they come into his room?</p><p>The boy suddenly jumped as a roaring sound filled the room. Reacting on pure instinct the boy wrapped his small hands around a stick on the nightstand before he jumped off the bed.</p><p>Brandishing the stick like a sword he surveyed the room with narrowed eyes, an expression not usually seen on a 6 year old.</p><p>Another roar filled the room, but this time it was coming from <em>below</em> him. Moving quickly, he spun the stick around and stabbed the carpet below him.</p><p>He didn’t hit anything.</p><p>Now confused, the boy bent down and poked at the spaces beside the now stuck stick. Nothing was there.</p><p>He just sat there with a confused expression, where was that roaring coming from?</p><p>And then, the rumbling roar hit the room again, but as he jumped up to fight the monster, the boy finally realized the roar was coming from <em>him</em>. Coming from his <em>belly</em>.</p><p>The boy that everyone called Tim was very confused. His stomach ached and now it’s yelling at him.</p><p>The boy pouted as he thought.</p><p>The man said he had something called ‘Delicious Pancakes’, but he also made it obvious that to get it he had to be dressed.</p><p>But he’s <em>already</em> dressed. …Did he want the boy to put <em>more</em> clothes on?</p><p>…He can try it. Maybe those Delicious Pancakes will stop his stomach from aching!</p><p>With a plan formulated, the boy turned around and scanned the room again. This time in the search of new clothes.</p><p>And.. Bingo! There was a pile of them in a basket beside a big wooden box!</p><p>The boy smiled as he quickly walked over to the pile, it was slower than he’d have liked, but he managed to get to the pile without tripping like he did last night.</p><p>Now in front of the clothes, the boy blinked in confusion. What now? He’s dressed, but has new clothes in front of him. They were a bit dirty, but he had them.</p><p>The boy squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think, what does he do now?</p><p>…Oh!</p><p>With a surge of remembrance the boy quickly grabbed the corners of his shirt and jerked it off.</p><p>And it worked! With a small smile he pulled off his pants and the little white cloth shoes he was wearing!</p><p>Now he needs to find something to replace it with.</p><p>With a focused expression, he stepped forward and shoved his hands into the pile, with a jerking motion he pulled a yellowish orange shirt out of the pile, along with the rest of the pile.</p><p>With a proud grin on his face, the boy pulled on the yellowish shirt as he stood in the pile of clothes.</p><p>Still smiling he carefully pulled his feet out of the pile and walked over to the mirror next to the weird wooden box to see what he looked like.</p><p>And he liked what he saw!</p><p>He could see the seams and their was a weird ticket thingy below his neck, but he was wearing it!</p><p>Now for some pants.</p><p>The boy turned to the pile next to him and he bent down, luckily there was a pair of shorts right next on top so all he had to do was pick it up and step into it.</p><p>He fell over when he tried.</p><p>But that still didn’t deter him. On the ground he pulled the gray shorts on and sat up, and again he liked what he saw.</p><p>He couldn’t see the seams, or the weird ticket thing, but he thought the gray matched with his yellowish shirt.</p><p>So he stood up. The aching in his belly was getting to be really distracting, he hoped that the Delicious Pancakes the man mentioned would be the cure to the aching.</p><p>After making his way around his room again, he was confronted with the door the man came in and exited though.</p><p>…How did he leave again?</p><p>Oh, right. He touched the metal thing, and turned it while pushing it forward.</p><p>Doing so, the boy managed to quickly squeeze through the cracked door and into the hallway before the door closed again.</p><p>Once there, the boy beamed to himself as he puffed up his chest in glee.</p><p>Now, all he has to do is find the man, and the man can lead him to the cure to his aching belly.</p><p>To start, the boy decided to walked towards the weird slope that went downwards, it would be hard but something is telling him that he should start there, and besides if the man isn’t down there, he can still come back up here and look around.</p><p>Being careful, the boy reached up and grabbed the railing as he slowly started to walk down the weird slope. At the halfway mark, he heard <em>voices</em>.</p><p>“Mary, I’m telling you, it was like he didn’t even reconize me when I woke him up. I think we need to bring him to see someone.” The boy perked up, it was the man! He didn’t know who the man was talking about, but the boy didn’t care, he found him and he can finally get the cure! With an eager expression he started down the stairs again.</p><p>“You need to stop over reacting honey, he was probably just tired. Especially with what had- Oh Hi Timmy!” The boy stopped at the bottom of the stairs causing the lady to interrupt herself.</p><p>The lady looked familiar but she didn’t have his attention, what had his attention was the plate in the man’s hands. What ever it was, it smelled <em>good</em>.</p><p>He completely ignored the lady who tried to come give him a hug and he walked around him to get to the man. Being so close to the good smelling plate caused his belly to rumble.</p><p>Behind him, the lady gave the boy a concerned expression before flashing the man a similar expression as the boy jerkily walked towards the plate.</p><p>The boy just tried to reach for the plate as he made gimme motions with his hands. The man stiffly chuckled, “Timmy, use your words. Whats the magick word?”</p><p>The boy just blinked before a frown appeared on his blank face. He really wanted that plate. It <em>had</em> to hold the Delicious Pancakes the man said it would.</p><p>So, he did what anyone else would do. He tried to scale the man to get the plate.</p><p>“Whoa whoa!” The man cried out in confusion, “Timothy, stop that!” The lady scolded as she rushed over and grabbed the boy right as he was going to grab the plate.</p><p>Hanging in the air the boy kicked at the lady. The Delicious Pancakes were right <em>there</em>! He <em>had</em> to get them! He had to <em>stop</em> the aching!</p><p>The boy sniffled as he reached for the plate. It <em>smelled</em> so good and it was right there! Why were the adults doing this!</p><p>The lady just pulled the boy into her chest, something that always comforted Tim.</p><p>
  <em>But the boy wasn’t Tim.</em>
</p><p>The boy whined and sniffled as he banged on the lady’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to be held! He wants to get rid of the weird aching! Why don’t they realize that?!</p><p>In an act of desperation the boy opened his mouth to do what the only thing he could do, he moved to bite the lady.</p><p>But right before he did, his eyes connected with a tall man standing among the trees through the open window. The boy slowly closed his mouth as he stared at the man with an awed expression.</p><p>The adults were saying something but the boy wasn’t listening, all his attention was on the tall man in the trees.</p><p>He went limp as he felt a small pressure on the back of his head. He felt calm, and suddenly the aching stomach wasn’t bothering him anymore.</p><p>His head dropped down to lay on the lady’s shoulder but he didn’t move his eyes off of the man.</p><p>…Then suddenly he was sitting at the table with a half full plate in front of himself.</p><p>The boy blinked in confusion, the aching was gone and everything was off. The boy glanced down at his shirt and everything felt even worse, he wasn’t wearing his yellowish shirt? What happened to his yellowish shirt?</p><p>The boy sniffled as the sudden feeling of everything horrible hit him.</p><p>“…Timmy? Are you okay?” It was the lady and she was trying to touch him.</p><p>The boy didn’t even blink, he just grabbed the butter knife in front of him and slashed at the lady. “TIMOTHY!” The man’s voice boomed.</p><p>But the boy wasn’t thinking, he jumped off the chair and booked it towards the back door behind them, the two adults were stunned just enough for the boy to slid open the door and bolt into the night. …When did it become night?</p><p>Behind him he heard a bad word and “Honey, call the doctors! I’m going after him!”</p><p>But the boy was already past the tree line. His head kept switching back and forth between the ground to watch for roots, and the tops of the trees to find the white head of the tall man.</p><p>The boy was confused, but he knew the tall man could help. He could help and protect the boy from the strange people who can turn morning into night.</p><p>———</p><p>The boy didn’t know what time it was, it felt like he was running for hours. His chest and legs burned with each breath and step and everything was just really bad.</p><p>Every once in a while the boy would see a flash of white but when he turned towards it the tall man would be gone or it was just the moon.</p><p>The boy sniffled as he finally slowed his running. It was getting chilly and he still didn’t couldn’t find the tall man.</p><p>Everything was horrible. And he wanted the tall man.</p><p>The boy scurried to the nearest tall tree and plonked himself down directly in front of the tree. His chest heaved as he sat there and blinked up at the trees around him.</p><p>His mouth was dry, he was tired, and he really wanted the tall man that was oh so soothing to look at and be around.</p><p>The boy sniffled again as he pulled up his knees to his chest. And in once last attempt, the boy looked around at the forest and opened his cracked lips.</p><p>And he said his first word.</p><p><em>“…P-Pl-Plea-se…”</em> he begged.</p><p>The word was cracked and he stuttered, but it was still his <em>first word</em>.</p><p>The boy sniffled at the silence and lack of a response.</p><p>With tears starting to overflow the boy squeezed his eyes closed as tight as he could and he pressed himself tighter against the tree.</p><p>He was tired, his lips were chapped, and his mouth was really dry. He wanted the safety and soothing presence of the man.</p><p>The boy started to hiccup and fully cry, the sobs filled the air around him blocking out the sounds of creaking wood and the low hum of static.</p><p>Then, suddenly he was being held tightly against someone. He was high up and everything felt <em>right</em>.</p><p>The boy’s hiccups and sobs slowly died down as he pressed himself harder against the weird almost barklike and leathery suit jacket and shirt.</p><p>In the back of his head he felt a much harder pressure than before, but instead of panicking the boy just relaxed further, because after a moment he was listening to a quiet lullaby coming from his own head.</p><p>The boy didn’t have his favorite shirt, and his head still felt strangely naked, but he was being held and comforted by the tall man, and that made everything better.</p><p>And then for the second time in the short day he had, it was all ripped apart by the sound of barking dogs.</p><p>He was suddenly back on the cold pine covered ground huddling into the tree, and the man was gone. The tears immediately returned as the boy pulled himself into a standing position to find the tall man.</p><p>He was <em>right</em> there, he was <em>comforting</em> him. And now he <em>wasn’t</em> and everything was falling apart again.</p><p>The boy took a step away from the tree, he was right there, he needs to find him again. Then-</p><p>“I found him!” A masculine voice boomed, he suddenly had hands on him, picking him up, and he did not like that at all.</p><p>The dirty and leaf covered boy kicked and thrashed as he was held. He can’t go back, he knows this man would take him back, he <em>can’t</em>. The tall man was <em>so</em> close.</p><p>The boy continued to kick and thrash as he was handed from person to person. He <em>needs</em> to get away.</p><p>He kept thrashing and kicking until he was handed to a person dressed in crosses, he was going to go for a bite before he felt a prick and something slid into his neck, then he knew no more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then Baby!Tim woke up like an hour later wondering what the heck just happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>